


Homecoming

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [50]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five Sentence Prompt - Bellarke + Homecoming</p>
<p>Summary: Clarke comes home on her own, but she stays because Bellamy wants her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

She comes up to the gate well past midnight, as if she was hoping to slip in as easily as she had slipped away. Bellamy is on guard duty though, and without even thinking, he raises the alarm.

Clarke stares at him with wide, pained, panicked eyes, and he knows she is thinking of running. Now she can’t though, because soon the whole camp will know she is back, and they wouldn’t let her go away a second time.

It was selfish of him, because he knew, just by letting out that one loud alarming cry, that he would be condemning her to a future here. It was selfish, but he doesn’t give a damn, pulling her into a tight embrace, relishing the way her dirty, dry hair scratches the underside of his chin as she tucks into him.

“Please,” she breathes. “Don’t.”

“I need you,” he pleads, and she collapses into him.

“Alright,” she whispers. “Alright.”

His eyes burn and his throat closes up, because he hears the concession, and maybe even relief, in her brittle voice.

“Alright,” he agrees, squeezing her tight one last time before the rest of her loved ones arrive and put more distance between them than he might be able to bear. 

She’s home, though, and it will get easier, for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
